


Iguana You

by Sazzy260



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s01e08 Minimum Security, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzy260/pseuds/Sazzy260
Summary: So, basically I saw a picture of Tony and that damned Iguana - I searched online for fiction stories relating to it, and really I only found one, but it had absolutely nothing to do with the actual event, so I was like "Well... If one hasn't been written, I will write my own..." Thus born, Iguana You - I won't write an actual summary, because like with most of my PWP's I don't have one that really fits well, they just come to me and I write them!





	Iguana You

Tony’s scream echoed through the entire house, waking Gibbs and Kate from their sleep; their guns were drawn and aiming at what Tony was aiming at – an Iguana that had somehow snuck into Tony’s bedroom, on the pillow beside him and was _far_ too close for comfort, or at least in Tony’s mind.  Tony then realized his next nightmare, he was _completely_ naked in front of Kate and Gibbs – not that he minded his nudity, he was proud of himself, but he quickly grabbed a stool, covering his manhood when he noticed Kate leering at him and Gibbs had an indiscernible scowl on his face, a flash of jealousy crossing his features.

 

Gibbs growled slightly “I need coffee.” He grumbled before walking back out of the bedroom, gun back down at his side.

 

Kate continued looking between the Iguana and Tony, although she couldn’t look him in the eyes but also wouldn’t allow her eyes to go any further than his chest.  Tony inhaled shakily “Do you mind Kate?” Tony asked pointedly as he set his gun down and shooed her out of the room; although he had no idea why he would send anyone out – How was _he_ going to get the lizard out of his room and off his bed?!

 

Kate huffed out an annoyed breath but left the room nonetheless.  Tony remained close to the wall, stool still hanging from his hand as he stared at the Iguana, hoping that that would somehow remove it from the room completely.  The iguana looked at Tony and its long tongue slithered out, lapping at the air and then disappearing back into its mouth; Tony shuddered and closed his eyes.  “Only way you’re gonna get it out of here is by removing it, DiNozzo,” Gibbs said gruffly from the doorway, leaning on the frame with a cup of coffee in his hand.

 

Tony opened his slowly and looked towards Gibbs; deciding the man looked too damn good for having just woken up, and that he also looked too smug as well “Well I’m _not_ touching it, so…” Tony waved his hand aimlessly, finally able to set the stool down.

 

Gibbs chuckled deeply as he came into the room, closing the bedroom door behind him quietly.  Gibbs set his coffee mug in Tony’s hand “Don’t drink that.” Gibbs ordered, and Tony muttered something that sounded vaguely like ‘ _Wouldn’t dream of it._ ’ Gibbs stood over the bed and carefully lifted the Iguana up, one hand under the lizard's chest and the other holding it’s long tail “He wouldn’t have hurt you, ya know?  Just a harmless Iguana.” Gibbs said as he carried the lizard towards the window.

 

Tony pushed the glass frame open but maintained his distance when Gibbs came closer, clutching onto the coffee mug tightly and reveling in the warmth that seeped through his hands “I’d rather not take my chances…” Tony muttered as he stepped to the other side of the room as Gibbs released the Iguana and shut the bedroom window again.

 

Gibbs turned and frowned as he noticed Tony was visibly shaking “Come on…” Gibbs said, grabbing Tony’s boxers and throwing them in his direction and then grabbing Tony’s duffle bag and slinging it over his shoulder.  Gibbs grabbed his coffee mug and left the bedroom, he didn’t have to wait for Tony, he knew that the younger man would follow him and know exactly where Gibbs wanted him to go.

 

Once Tony got his boxers on, he looked from the bed towards the window, shuddering heavily again before he grabbed his gun, and left the bedroom; pulling the door shut behind him tightly.  Tony then followed the strong scent of coffee back to Gibbs’ bedroom; the room wasn’t much bigger than his or Kate’s, but it was a little better, instead of a full-size bed, it had a queen and two dressers.  Tony noticed his duffle bag had been placed on the dresser closest to the untouched side of the bed, and Gibbs was sitting on the other side, back against the headboard and coffee mug resting on his stomach.

 

Tony closed the door behind him and quickly crawled into the bed, curling up against Gibbs’ side and letting out a slow and shuddering breath.  Gibbs frowned as he settled one warm hand against Tony’s bare back, gently rubbing across the smooth expanse of skin “Herpetophobia, really?” Gibbs asked slowly, his fingers inching their way into the short hairs at the nape of Tony’s neck.

 

Tony lifted his head up slowly, his green eyes only momentarily confused, then shook his head “No… Just a fear of waking up with an unknown lizard in my bed… He didn’t even buy me dinner.” Tony joked and laid his head back down on Gibbs’ thigh, sighing quietly as those talented and skillful fingers began a slow massage at the base of his skull.

 

Gibbs huffed out a laugh and set his coffee down on the nightstand “I’ve never bought you dinner, and I sleep in your bed.” Gibbs commented quietly, continuing to rub soothing circles on the back of Tony’s neck and head.

 

Tony shook his head again “Don’t have too… I already know you… besides, you cook me dinner, sometimes.” Tony mumbled as he relaxed even further under Gibbs’ fingers.

 

Gibbs stopped his movements and lifted Tony’s head up lightly “Why’d Kate stay in your room?” Gibbs asked, the heated jealousy resurfacing quickly.

 

Tony smiled softly as he slowly pulled himself up so he was eye-level with Gibbs “Mmm, why?  Jealous that she got an eyeful more than what you wanted her to see?” Tony teased, licking his lips slowly.

 

Gibbs watched, transfixed, as that beautiful tip of pink moved across Tony’s lips “Yes.” Gibbs growled, then surged forward, fusing his lips against Tony’s, kissing with a bit of force.

 

Tony moaned softly, his hand gripping lightly at Gibbs’ thigh, he opened his mouth under the assault, only to moan again when Gibbs’ tongue slipped in and softly caressed his own tongue and the roof of his mouth.  Tony found himself slowly falling back onto the bed, Gibbs hovering over him and their mouth’s still pressed together; the kiss was less forced now and had turned slow, soft caresses that had Tony hard in an instant and moaning quietly but deeply in the back of his throat.

 

Gibbs slowly pulled away, resting his forehead against Tony’s as both men panted into each other’s mouths.  Gibbs slowly ran his fingers up from Tony’s stomach to his chest, his fingers curling in the thick black hairs covering Tony’s chest, his thumb zeroing in on Tony’s nipple and circling it slowly.  Tony arched into the touch, moaning and whimpering slightly “Shhh.  Gotta be quiet.  Don’t need Kate walking in on you naked, again.” Gibbs mumbled as he slowly kissed down Tony’s jawline, to his ear and then his neck.

 

Tony gasped slightly when Gibbs’ lips found his other nipple, gently sucking and nipping at it “Gonna be hard… to be quiet… when you’re… fucking me…” Tony managed to get out between pants of breath.

 

Gibbs chuckled deeply as he nibbled his way back up to Tony’s lips, his hand settling on Tony’s hip and rubbing soothing circles across the protruding bone “Mmm, is that what you want, Tony?  For me to fuck you?  And have Kate walk in again?  Watching you scream out in pleasure? Hmm?” Gibbs asked huskily, his breath tickling at Tony’s ear.

 

Tony nodded, moaning out a bit louder “God yes… yes, I want you to fuck me… Don’t care if Kate sees…” Tony muttered, his hand grasping at Gibbs’ bicep as he arched up into Gibbs’ touch.

 

Gibbs grunted and pushed up to his knees, pulling off his t-shirt and tossing it over the side of the bed, he quickly got out of the bed, shushing Tony when the younger man whimpered and reached for him “I’m just getting what we need, relax.” Gibbs said soothingly as he traipsed over to Tony’s duffle bag and dug through it until his hands caught on the bottle he was looking for.  Gibbs turned back to the bed, setting the lubricant down on the nightstand, then slowly shifted out of his shorts, letting them pool on the floor “You might wanna remove your boxers… No other way I can do this.” Gibbs commented dryly as he climbed over Tony’s body and dropped back onto the mattress.

 

Tony rolled his eyes slightly, but pushed his hips up and carefully drug his boxers down; his erection springing out and slapping wetly against his stomach.  Tony tossed the boxers to the floor, letting them join with Gibbs’ “There…” Tony said as he dropped back onto the mattress.

 

Gibbs smirked as he rolled back to Tony and hovered over him “There indeed.” Gibbs mumbled as he took Tony’s cock in his hand and stroked upwards with a firm grasp, thumb rolling over the head and smearing the precum that was leaking out.

 

Tony gasped and arched into the movement, his hips thrusting almost erratically as he tried gaining more friction “Jet… Please…” Tony begged, spreading his legs out in an obvious invitation to what he _really_ wanted – not that the talented hand on his cock wasn’t wanted, it just wasn’t what he wanted _right now_.

 

Gibbs laughed softly, the air caressing Tony’s cheek lightly as Gibbs reached over and grabbed the lube.  Tony closed his eyes lightly, breathing heavily as he let the sounds surround him; he heard Gibbs open the cap on the lubricant, heard the squelch of it squeezing out, the rasp of Gibbs’ hands as he warmed it “You sure you want this?” Gibbs asked, even as he let his warm fingers circle Tony’s entry point.

 

Tony nodded jerkily, arching and thrusting back at the fingers that teased his hole “Yes… Yes… God please!” Tony begged, his head falling to one side and letting out a long and low moan as finally Gibbs’ breached his opening with two fingers and began opening him up.

 

Gibbs rested his forehead on Tony’s shoulder as he pushed a third finger in; moaning himself at the tight wet heat that encompassed his three fingers – he loved the feel of Tony like this, whether it was his fingers, tongue, or cock; the younger man was always tight and ready to go without much prep but Gibbs loved it and Tony never complained.  “Jethro, please… Want you…” Tony pleaded, his head turning to seek out Gibbs’ lips.  Gibbs obliged Tony’s questing lips but didn’t let up on his fingers as they worked Tony’s hole wider – he had no choice but to open him up, it had been a while since they were able to have sex, and Tony wouldn’t be able to handle the girth or length of his cock, not without being in pain.

 

When Gibbs thought Tony was sufficiently prepped, he pulled his fingers out, grinning when Tony whimpered from the lost “Shhh, I won’t leave you hanging, promise.” Gibbs whispered as he moved away from Tony’s side to position himself between Tony’s spread legs; Gibbs liberally coated his cock with the lubricant and then leaned over, placing it on the nightstand and then turned to kiss Tony softly as he lined his cock up and slid the head in just past the tight ring of muscles.

 

Tony and Gibbs both moaned at the connection, their hands unerringly finding one another and clasping together.  Tony settled his legs around Gibbs’ waist, and Gibbs sunk in just that much deeper with the change of position.  Gibbs pushed Tony’s hands up the bed, above his head and slowly pulled his mouth away from Tony’s “Don’t care if Kate walks in… Love hearing you…” Gibbs murmured against Tony’s lips before he thrust his hips forward, sending the full length of his cock deep into Tony’s body.

 

Tony, this time, couldn’t hold back the loud moan that escaped his lips as he pressed his heels into Gibbs’ back and arched into the cock so deeply buried inside of him; the mixture of Gibbs’ words and the thrust were almost too much.  Tony panted and squirmed slightly as he adjusted to Gibbs’ length and girth, it was – _almost_ – too big to handle but Tony had grown used to it in the past year that they’d been together.  Tony nodded slowly and opened his eyes, green meeting blue “I’m ready.” Tony whispered hoarsely, pecking Gibbs’ lips softly before letting his head hit the pillow once more.

 

Gibbs smiled softly as he pulled out to leave only the head of his cock inside of Tony, then in a sudden movement – one he knew Tony loved – twisted his hips and thrust back in, sending their bodies forward just slightly and causing Tony to do exactly what he wanted, which was to scream out, loudly, in pleasure.  Gibbs then continued the same motion, eliciting more screams and moans from his lover; Gibbs’ own moans were echoing against the barren walls, and neither man really cared about the fact that Kate was probably either in the room next to them or already standing on the outside of Gibbs’ door.

 

Tony managed to untangle one of his hand’s from Gibbs’ grasp and reached down to his cock, stroking it in time to Gibbs’ rhythm “Harder... fuck… please… harder Jet…” Tony moaned, his entire body shuddering as he tightened his ankles around Gibbs’ back and tilted his hips upward just right.

 

Gibbs moaned loudly as he thrust forward with every bit of strength he could, and by the way Tony screamed out and tightened around him at all of their connection points he knew he’d struck Tony’s prostate perfectly.  Gibbs kept that angle and continued nailing Tony’s prostate with each thrust he made; Tony was on the verge of tears, he could see them forming in Tony’s eyes “Come for me, Tony.” Gibbs murmured as he leaned forward just enough so that he could capture Tony’s lips with his own, kissing Tony deeply and passionately.

 

Tony moaned and whined, his hand furiously stroking his cock; when he felt the pressure build, his balls tighten, he knew he was close.  Tony pulled his lips away from Gibbs’ lips, his head thrown back and neck exposed as he cried out his release, a shouted ‘Jethro’ leaving his mouth as his hot semen shot out in three large spurts, covering his chest and stomach.

 

Gibbs growled deeply as Tony’s muscles convulsed around his cock, his hips stuttered and he lost his rhythm as he thrust forward three final times, his toes curling and fingers clenching down on the bedspread and Tony’s other hand as he held himself deep inside of Tony’s body as he emptied himself.  Gibbs held Tony’s body at the angle they were at for a few minutes, milking the last of his orgasm out and breathing heavily; their eyes still connected despite the power that their combined orgasms had brought forth “Damn…” Gibbs huffed out as he _slowly_ pulled out of Tony, groaning when tightened muscles protested his movements.

 

Tony whimpered when Gibbs pulled out, his legs dropping lifelessly to the mattress “Damn… indeed.” Tony managed to gasp out, commanding his legs to move; they didn’t though, he was to boneless and far too sore to try and move an inch.

 

Gibbs collapsed on the empty space on the bed, grabbed his coffee mug and took a sip – it was cold and bitter, but he didn’t care – “Coffee?” Gibbs offered, grinning over at Tony as he perched himself up on one elbow, holding the mug between his body and Tony’s.

 

Tony screwed up his face and shook his head “No… I’ve learned my lesson about drinking your coffee a long time ago, Boss.” Tony said as he slowly shifted his hips, working feeling back into his sore legs.

 

Gibbs chuckled, took one last sip of the bitter cold liquid and set the cup back on the nightstand, collapsing back onto the mattress and huffing out a breath of air – the fringe of his hair fluttering up and back down to rest on his forehead – “So, how long do you think it’ll take Kate to come in here?” Gibbs asked, resting his hands on his stomach.

 

Tony turned his head and looked at Gibbs’ shadowed profile “She won’t come in here… She hasn’t already, so what makes you think she will now?” Tony asked curiously, but even as he asked, he managed to shimmy underneath the solitary sheet on the bed, not wanting Kate to see anything _if_ she walked into the room.

 

Gibbs turned his head to face Tony and smiled softly “Don’t matter if she comes in or not… I ain’t ashamed of having you in my bed…” Gibbs said as he whipped the sheet off of Tony and tossed it to the end of the mattress.

 

Tony squeaked and tried to reclaim the sheet, but his efforts were thwarted when Gibbs grasped his wrists and pushed them down into the mattress; Gibbs was now straddling his thighs and looming over him with a predatory smile “I can’t… not right now… Even if you can get it back up, I have been thoroughly fucked into oblivion and way to fucking sore to try again.” Tony stated, glaring up at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs shook his head and loosened his grip on Tony’s wrists as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Tony’s lips “Don’t want too… well, I do… but… I’m too tired to try and get it up again.” Gibbs said quietly as he nipped at Tony’s bottom lip lightly “I meant it, you know… About you being in my bed, I ain’t ashamed of it… I don’t care if everybody came into the room right now, seeing us like this…” Gibbs said quietly, moving one hand to cup the side of Tony’s cheek.

 

Tony sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his stubbled cheek against Gibbs’ palm “Keep talking like that and I might just think you’d be interested in marrying me.” Tony teased.  Tony felt Gibbs tense up and opened his eyes to see a serious look on Gibbs’ face – not that it was uncommon, but this was _definitely_ a different serious.  Tony pushed up onto his elbows and Gibbs slid back just a bit, giving Tony the space to sit up; Tony settled his hands on Gibbs’ thighs “You would, wouldn’t you?” Tony asked quietly.

 

Gibbs inhaled shakily and nodded his head, setting both of his hands on Tony’s shoulders “In a heartbeat, Tony…” Gibbs said, and then grinned as he leaned forward and kissed Tony softly on the lips “Iguana you for the rest of my life if you’d have me.” Gibbs said, his nose pressed against Tony’s nose softly.

 

Tony laughed breathlessly as he held onto Gibbs’ thighs, Gibbs growled slightly and Tony sobered quickly “Iguana you too, Jeth… forever.” Tony murmured as he moved one hand from Gibbs’ thigh, up to his neck, he pulled Gibbs closer and kissed him deeply; rolling their bodies so that Gibbs laid flat on his back and Tony was now hovering above Gibbs’ body.

 

Gibbs wrapped his legs around Tony’s thighs and held onto Tony’s neck lightly as they kissed and nipped at one another’s lips and tongues.  When they pulled away, they were breathless and panting heavily “So you will marry me, right?” Gibbs asked, a level of uncertainty bleeding through in his voice.

 

Tony smiled and nodded his head slowly “Yeah, but it doesn’t have to be right now, does it?” Tony asked, his tone teasing as he looked down at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs shook his head and pushed Tony off of him so they were lying side by side again, “Nope, not right now… Wanna get a few more hours of shut-eye before we have to get back to work.” Gibbs said as he pillowed his head on Tony’s outstretched arm and curled up slightly against Tony’s front.

 

Tony sighed and wrapped his free arm around Gibbs’ waist “Sounds like a good plan to me… We’ll talk marriage when we’re back in DC.” Tony mumbled, letting his eyes slip shut; although he wasn’t tired, he didn’t think he’d be able to sleep now, not with this impromptu proposal dangling over his head.

 

On the outside of Gibbs – and now Tony’s bedroom – Kate shook her head and smiled softly as she listened to the conversation the two men were having; she’d been standing there the entire time, listening to everything – not that it mattered _where_ she was in the house, Tony was damn loud and enthusiastic, she’d probably have heard him at the end of the driveway.  “It’s about damn time that they got their heads on straight and figured out what they wanted…” Kate commented quietly, shaking her head as she tip-toed away from the bedroom door and headed into the kitchen; she’d prepare a large meal, a subtle celebration for the two men, even if they didn’t know that, she would know why they were celebrating and that was a good enough reason for her.


End file.
